


one more light

by 1QueerMCR1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Universe, Past Torture, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueerMCR1/pseuds/1QueerMCR1
Summary: Honestly, I'm not quite sure where this is going but I have high expectations and well, please hang in there. This is my first "story" on this platform and honestly, it's probably easier to read this on Quotev. Also, keep in mind this is not a story for younger readers, I write about topics that are probably not appropriate for some. Also, I write very graphically in some parts, so you have been warned. (Also any rude messages will be deleted) thank you.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. See y'all in 10 days!

I am still editing the first chapter (I know how annoying bad grammar is) and I promise you that I will update in 10 days (the 16th) with a full-fledged chapter that's long and has paragraph breaks. So please don't forget about me. It would do me great good and motivation if you bookmarked me. Thank you! See y'all in 10 days. (If we're still alive, with 2020 who knows.)


	2. The King of The Sea

*a girl around the age of 20 sitting in the crow's nest of a boat with a sketch of a drawing of a woman and a bottle of rum by her, half-empty, and tear tracks down her cheeks*

10 years ago.

"I'll tell you what," A pirate smiled cruelly.

"Pick one member of your crew or family to take a flogging, and I'll spare one member of your boat for every lash they take."

"I'll do it-," 

"No, no, captain." The pirate's smiled. Yellow teeth like a bruise. 

"That wasn't the deal. I'm not going to break your valuable skin, treasure. Pick one. Or I kill them all."

The boat of 35 people was dead-silent save from the few wives silently sobbing. 

The captain said nothing, no one said anything. The pirate smiled widened till it looked like his face might split.

"Well, I guess that settles it, slaughter them all-,"

"NO!" A small girl of 10 but looked 7 stepped up. She was the captain's daughter.

She had short dark curly hair and was dressed in boyish clothes. Her skin was mostly dark brown but she had splotches of white too. She had suffered through pain before. Her father wasn't a very nice man, especially when he even had been drinking and it only got worse when he caught her in that storage closet with that girl. He killed that girl in front of her. Knife to the throat.

She walked up to the pirate, not a single wobble in her step. She walked up to him fiercely and confidently. Her mix-matched light and dark gray eyes were brewing a storm as she stared him down. 

"I'll do it."

The pirate laughed and scoffed but he stopped when he realized she was serious.

"Oh, this will be fun." The pirate nealed to her level, still ahead taller than her when on his knees. Rum and rot came off of him in waves. Despite the disgusting smell, her face stayed emotionless and her gaze sharp.

"What's your name, little girl?" His grin was disgusting, his stare, perverted that was foully similar to her fathers.

"Maeve." She snapped.

"Maeve what? Gotta give me more to work with, sweet cheeks."

"Maeve Frank Cygnus Velazques. Now can we get on with it?" Maeve snapped sharply.

"Feisty, I like it." He licks his rotting teeth and walks her to the wood piler and chains her hands to it. He then rips the back of her button-up white shirt.

He takes the flog and hits her creating new scars over old. 

"One." His grin dips a little when she doesn't utter a sound. 

"Two." Nothing. 

This went on for hours. She didn't say anything, she doesn't even utter a sound. Not a single tear. This made the pirate mad and frustrated. Where's the fun if you don't hear their screams?

"Thirty-five."

He steps back. After hitting as hard as he could. He was huffing like a beast. 

The girl's mother was sobbing quietly, she wasn't in a place where she could stand up to her husband. She loved her daughter and her 3-month-old twins, one is a boy and is a girl. She hated that his husband hurts her children.

The pirate's crew was just sick to their stomachs. This was a child. Godamnit! They couldn't say anything or do anything because this was their captain and he would murder or rape them or do something as equally as terrible to them. He was a hideous monster. To hurt a child in this manner or in any manner in fact!

"Well you held up your end of the bargain now shall I with an exception, I take your daughter." He snarled like a rabid dog and roughly tossed the bleeding girl to one of his crew members.

"Fix her up, I want her to be ready for tonight." His grin grew impossibly wider. His wrenched teeth on display. 

The girl's mother's tears grew profusely, a few sobs leaking from her tightly clenched lips. The father and captain looked at his wife and slapped her.

"Stop it! You are making a fool of our family! And take her I do not care, she was a useless little bitch. Hole to lose and beware she tries to bite, though she tastes delicious." 

He tells his wife and then turns to the pirate with a nasty perverted smirk.

The pirate shoots a smirk at the captain. 

"Trust me, she won't be too loose for me, but I'll keep in mind the rest."

The pirate's crew who were all very young the oldest being 23 because the pirate only kept crew members who were under 25 because he liked the young and only they were 25 he would rape them and beat them till they died and if they survived the beating he would leave you in the cell to die, either from contracting a disease or die from starvation. They took her back to they're boat. 

One of the pirates Estelle, the only girl and at the age of 13 took her, laid her on a bed, and took off her clothing, leaving her in her undergarments. The two other pirates, Atlas and Milo, twins, and only 16 grabbed a warm cloth and wiped the blood off her back and cleaned the wounds. Estelle takes a needle and thread and stitches her back up. Then they put ice in a cloth and put it over the wounds to reduce the swelling and redness. After an hour of that, they wrapped her back in wraps. The boys get clothes and Estelle dresses her in black trousers, a loose white button-up, boots, a dark red waistcoat, and a long black coat. The clothes we're big but they worked. Maeve looks at them confused.

"Why are you doing this- helping me?"

Estelle sighs and says in a slight French accent.

"Because we want to help you, we are nothing like our captain. He is a vile and cruel man. I am Estelle Gomez, the one with light eyes and dark hair is Atlas and the other with dark eyes is Milo. They are brothers from Mexico. They're English isn't great but if you don't know Spanish you'll learn soon to understand them."

A small smile danced on Maeve's lips. She turns to the brothers and says.

"Muchas gracias, Milo, Atlas. Yo también soy de México. Mi padre nos estaba trasladando a todos de allí a Gran Bretaña" 

The brother's faces lit up, they smiled and nodded.

Then she turns to Estelle and says the same in English.

"Thank you very much, Estelle. I too am from Mexico. My father was moving all of us all from there to Britain."

Estelle smiles and she breathes a sigh of relief. 

"That is very good, do you need anything else before we leave?"

Maeve shakes her head but she has a small wispy smile on her lips.

"Thank you."

Estelle and Milo nod as they duck out but Atlas walks to her and tucks something into her hand and whispers to her.

"You're gonna need this, Ricitos."

He then winks at her and dips out of the room. 

Maeve opens her hands, in it has a medium-sized dagger, it was very beautiful. She smiles and tucks it into her boot where it was out of sight but easy to access and in her mind, she brews a plan.

After about an hour someone comes and grabs her. He's older than both Milo and Atlas, he was maybe twenty. He had rich, dark skin and had kind light eyes. His hair was long and was twisted into what her Mama called dreadlocks, he was muscular. But not in a way you get from working out but rather lifting and doing a lot of work that had made him grow muscle. When he spoke he had an Irish accent.

"I am very sorry, but I must take you to my captain."

Maeve nods silently.

On the walk to his chambers, the man speaks again.

"I'm Quinn, well, my real name is Quincy but I hate that name, it reminds me of my mother, um, what's your name?"

He said fast and in a hurry, it was obvious that he was nervous and didn't really want to make small talk but thought he had too.

"Maeve Velasques."

Quinn sighs in relief when she doesn't continue with anything else. When they arrive Quinn ducks his head and mutters sorry and turns around, leaving her alone. She knocks and the door opens.

(This where it gets very rated R)

Inside the pirate is sitting in a chair and has a robe on. He smirks when he sees her. His eyes rake her.

"Take off your top, I wanna see you."

She silently obeys. Taking off the jacket, waistcoat, and unbuttons her shirt, leaving her in just her bra. 

"Your bra too, I want you to then come here and wrap your titties around my dick while I fuck them and cum all over you, and then I'm going to fuck your cunt and cum all over your pussy walls."

That too, she does without complaint. She unclasped her bra and kneels between his legs, he unties his rope and his body is just as ugly as the rest of him. 

As he's distracted, Maeve shifts her body so only one hand is holding her breasts around his disgusting cock. She shifts ever so slightly and pulls the knife quietly out of her boot and quickly slips the knife under his balls and cuts quickly, cutting off his dick completely.

Then all you hear is a heavy plop, loud screaming, a muttering of dark words, and one last slash. And then an even louder thud.

When Maeve emerges from the room and all of the crew is standing outside of it. She is covered in blood, her once white shirt is buttoned incorrectly. She had a dark and bloody grin on her face that was the pure epitome of terror. She lifts her hand, she lifts the head of the dead pirate, and the crew is dead silent as they look at her in fear and respect. Then they burst in loud cheers.

After she sent the head in a box to the Queen, no one questioned her. Everyone feared her. She was given the name "The Pirate King or The King of the Seas"

Even though she was a woman, and had very feminine looks, she was given the title of a man.

Though most of the time she went as Frank Cygnus.

*two years after this*

She has hunted down her father and mother. 

Her father is dead on the floor, one of his teeth added to her collection, they're her trophies.

That's when her mother arrives home with her two twin siblings. 

"Hello, mama, it's been a while hasn't it?"

She says her thick Hispanic accent had faded slightly over time, in fact, now it was a mixture of several accents.

When her mother sees her, her eyes widened, drops her groceries, and rushes to hug her. She squeezed her tight and so did her two-year-old siblings. Her mother pets her curls, which has grown lengthy. 

"Oh my lord, oh my lord. I've missed you greatly. I've heard so much of what you've done, many mothers wouldn't be proud, but I always have. I've always been proud of you."

She mutters and rambles quietly to her oldest daughter who is now twelve, the youngest and most feared pirate.

Frank responds with.

"I've missed you too, but we have to disgust a few things. Father is dead, I've killed him. Now you have a choice, you can either come and live with me, with my crew, you'll be happy, you don't have to do anything besides maybe fish. Or leave in a hurry and never return, I can never see you again, in fear of your safety. But you'll live a normal life without Papa. It's truly your decision."

Her mother looks at her sternly and strongly.

"I must be with my children."

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and if you would like to send me creative criticism ill be happy to receive it as long as your respectful about it. Also thank you for taking some time out of your day to read this! (If there are any mistakes, please tell me where and what line and I'll fix it as soon as possible)


End file.
